


Like a Moth to the Flame

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Series: Passion Fruit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny watches the moon from afar, wishing that she could get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megg33k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/gifts).



> Megg33k, I hope you like this, this is a rather old fanfic I posted on FF.net a long time ago, but thought you might enjoy it, as well as a few I'm going to gift soon!!! Companion piece is Like the Pieces of a Puzzle, and it's Snarry ;) of course

Ginny stared out the window of her room, gazing out at the moon in all its finery, dipped in pearls from the sea, and glowing luminously.

Magic, nature's magic.

But the moon wasn't all that she stared at during the night.

Ginny didn't know how Luna accomplished it without an Invisibility Cloak, but the girl would sneak out every night to sit by the lake shore and watch the stars twinkle from the heavens above.  
Oh, and she was like the moon itself, all mystery, and enchantments. She glowed brighter than any star Ginny had ever seen. Even at night, a halo of light seemed to surround her, bestowing light to everything else around her.

Sometimes Ginny wondered if Luna was something other than human. She was so ethereal, so unique…she wasn't like any of the other girls.

Ginny remembered when she used to watch Hermione in the library, bent over her books, always with a quill in hand, scratching along the parchment. She had wanted to be like her, to be someone people noticed, instead of being brushed aside like she was back then. She was just another Weasley, after all.

But those days were in the past, and Ginny was older now, and knew what she wanted.

So much, yet so little.

She wanted the moon.

/

Ginny missed the days of the D.A, when she could talk with Luna, and listen to her strange theories and ideologies. Luna intrigued her, and Ginny didn't care if the other girls laughed at her for spending time with Loony Lovegood.

Ginny wasn't like the other girls either. She was a simple girl, in her own opinion, and she didn't want a lot in life. She didn't think she really had any qualities that made her stand out, like Hermione. But she had so much bravery, and yet she didn't know if she'd ever have the courage to truly be herself. Usually, she didn't care what anyone thought at all. But the idea of being hurt, of being rejected, of being mocked and ridiculed…

But Luna wouldn't do that. Of course Luna wouldn't do that. She was the most accepting person that Ginny had ever known. If anyone would understand, it would be her.

Ginny sighed and rummaged through her wardrobe. It was time to find an outfit for Slughorn's Christmas party.

/

Dean grinned broadly when Ginny stepped up to him and took his proffered arm, and they walked down the corridor together. Dean started to ramble on about the Holyhead Harpies, which also happened to be Ginny's favorite Quidditch team, yet Ginny's thoughts drowned him out. Her inner mind seemed to be in so much turmoil, thunder and lightning, and storms on the horizon. She wondered what people would think if they knew what she really was on the inside, instead of just what they saw: sunlight and smiles. They thought she was a rock, so sturdy and confident, yet she knew that her heart was made of parchment, as thin as the wings of a moth.

A moth that flew towards the flame, longing to reach the moon.

Finally they had arrived to the party. Dean opened the door for her, and she stepped inside, blinking as the bright Christmas lights danced in front of her eyes.

"I'm going to get some pumpkin juice, alright?" Ginny said, raising her voice so that Dean could hear her over the crowd.

"Let me get it," Dean insisted, pushing past Blaise Zabini in his efforts to reach the snack table, earning a poisonous glare from Zabini in return.

Ginny nodded and let her eyes wander amongst the party. Oh! There was Hermione, with…Cormac Mclaggen?

"Hermione!"

Ginny waved enthusiastically, and Hermione started over towards her, smiling awkwardly as Mclaggen tagged behind her.

"Ginny, you look lovely! Isn't this fun?" Hermione's eyes sparkled, yet Ginny could sense that it was a bit put-on, since Mclaggen was standing next to her like a great troll. "There's even a vampire here, a real vampire, follow me, there's so much I want to ask him, oh, don't make me go alone-"

The door opened, and in walked Harry with Luna trailing behind him.

Jealousy instantly flooded her veins like venom, and she could feel herself bristling. She wasn't quick enough to hide her emotions from Hermione, who had obviously sensed the change in her emotions and jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh, Harry's just friends with Luna, Ginny. Go over and talk to him."

But it wasn't Harry that Ginny was staring at. It was Luna.

Luna was so beautiful, more beautiful than Ginny had ever seen her. She was dressed in silver robes, shimmering like the star studded sky. Ginny could feel herself moving towards her slowly, she couldn't get there fast enough. It seemed as though she were walking through mud, and the world was passing her by as she finally reached Luna.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Luna exclaimed, her voice bright and happy. Oh, it was so angelic, like silver bells that one heard during Christmastime.

Ginny smiled as her body filled with warmth. Luna suddenly tugged on her sleeve and pointed at the far corner of the wall.

"Oh dear, mistletoe is full of Nargles, you know. Do you think I should go over there and check?" Luna asked, her voice tinkling. Ginny hesitated, then shook her head.

"Stay here with me," she blurted before she could register what she was saying. Luna smiled happily. The girl seemed to be so far away, so blissfully unaware of the world around her, yet she was keen and wise at the same time.

Harry arrived at Luna's side and offered her a drink. Luna absently nodded her head, all the while staring at Ginny as if she could see what she was thinking.

Ginny started as Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

"How are you, Gin?" he asked, grinning, when suddenly Slughorn appeared out of thin air and scooped him up towards a large group. Luna and Ginny trailed after him. Trelawney was there, and so was Snape, who was scowling at them as Slughorn's jovial voice boomed.

Harry stared at Snape with a peculiar expression on his face that was hard to decipher, yet it wasn't one of hate or anger or disgust, and Ginny wondered if Harry hid a secret from the world, just like she did.

Ginny wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all, yet she heard the light tinkle of Luna's voice, and her head snapped towards her as Luna went on about one of her strange notions. This time, it was something called the Rotfang Conspiracy. She and Trelawney began discussing it in earnest, when suddenly Filch barged in the room with Draco Malfoy in tow. Snape stepped forward, and hissed something at Slughorn before dragging Malfoy out of the room.

Ginny sat down in a nearby chair and exhaled. Luna sat next to her, glowing like the moon's reflection on the lake.

"Are you alright, Ginny? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Ginny started to shake her head, but it evolved into a nod as she saw Harry sneak out the room after Snape and Malfoy. Curious. Besides, she needed to talk to Luna alone, and maybe…maybe it was time to confess her feelings to her at last.

Luna and Ginny snuck out the door, and Ginny could hear voices coming from a classroom, and saw Harry standing around the corner.

"Ha-" Luna began, before Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth and guided her to one of the classrooms at the end of the hall.

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom?" Luna asked quizzically, as Ginny shook her head.

"Not really, no."

Luna raised one blonde eyebrow and started to hum to herself as Ginny whispered a spell that enchanted a candle to light in the room. She wanted to see Luna's face.  
Gathering all the Gryffindor courage she could muster, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Luna, I-"

Luna was staring at the candle as if mesmerized, absently rolling her wand over her fingers.

"Luna!"

Luna snapped back to focus on Ginny. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I have something I need to tell you. I've been keeping it a secret for a while now, and I think you should know. You deserve to."

Luna stared at Ginny expectantly, her eyes shining blue like the ocean, swimming with stars. She fiddled with her wand, twirling it with two fingers.

"I-will you stop that!"

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and gazed at Ginny again.

"Well, I've been watching you for a long time. I don't know if you've noticed. But I…oh, bugger it. I think of you as more than a friend."

Luna stared at Ginny silently. After a few moments, she broke the silence. "Do you really mean it?"

Ginny hesitated for an instant before nodding her head firmly. "Yes. I mean it. And I just thought you should know, and I know nothing will ever come of it, but…yeah."

Luna sat down on the floor, and then smiled up at her. "What makes you say that?"

Ginny's mouth fell open. "What?"

Luna patted the floor, and Ginny sat down beside her. "I said, what makes you say that?"

Ginny snorted. "Oh, please. I see the way Neville eyes you all the time, don't think I haven't noticed, because everyone else has too. Why would you-" Ginny stopped, as her voice choked with tears. She swallowed. "Why would you?"

There was no answer. Only silence.

Then suddenly, Ginny felt something topple into her, and her eyes widened as Luna kissed her, kissed her on the lips!

And it was the best feeling in the world, to have those soft lips caress her own, to taste her little moon-girl, who was peaches and vanilla, and something else that she couldn't name. Something that was solely Luna, and nothing else.

"Oh," Ginny gasped, as Luna dove again. Oh Merlin, she couldn't catch her breath, Luna was all around, and she was drowning in her…

"I dreamed," Luna panted against her lips, "I dreamed that you said something like that to me, only it wasn't quite like that, but it was good, so good!"

Ginny could barely register what Luna was saying, she was still lost in the sensations, yet the words penetrated the haze that surrounded her, and she was shocked at what Luna had said.  
"Dreamed?" Ginny choked, her voice rising higher and cracking slightly.

"Oh yes," Luna replied, "I dream about you, I dream a lot, but mostly about you, and the things that you say to me, and do to me…"

Ginny quivered as she felt a flutter in her belly. "What do I do to you?"

"Something like this," Luna murmured as she delicately ran a small hand down Ginny's torso and back up again, her slender fingers dancing along the flesh on Ginny's neck.

Ginny fell back on the floor, her hair fanning out around her, and Luna reached for a lock of the brilliant red, letting it slip through her fingers before placing a tender kiss on Ginny's throat.  
Ginny sighed, and the flutter in her stomach turned into a deep, yearning hunger. She flipped over so Luna lay underneath her, her eyes shining and shimmering splendidly as she stared up at Ginny with reverence reflected from the blue depths.

Ginny kissed her fiercely then, grasping the silver robes with one hand and shoving them down, baring her pale shoulders.

Luna shivered then, and Ginny couldn't tell if it was from arousal or from the cold. She gathered Luna up in her arms and held her tightly to her chest, their breathing rapid and short, and their hearts beating together in the cold winter night.

Ginny laid Luna back down then lay next to her, taking her small hand in hers and holding it tight. She basked in the luminous moonlight that seemed to surround Luna.  
"Please," Luna whispered, and Ginny kissed her behind the ear and wrapped her arms around her.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll make sure it happens," Ginny proclaimed softly.

"You, I want you, please…"

And Ginny kissed Luna again, and Luna surged up to meet her, her tongue licking at Ginny's lips. Ginny opened her mouth and devoured Luna, kissing her back passionately as the fiery hunger seemed to consume her. Oh, no boy had ever made her feel like this before, not Dean, or Seamus, or even Harry…but Luna…Luna made her feel so special, so loved, so…needed.

Needed.

She wasn't just another Weasley, another brash, brazen Gryffindor. She was Ginevra, just Ginny. And there was no Loony Lovegood, only Luna. Luna and Ginny, together.

Oh, she could hardly believe this was happening.

She gently lowered Luna's robes further, exposing her pale breasts to Ginny's view. Ginny bent down to take one straining peak in her mouth, and Luna gasped, her nails scraping against Ginny's back. Ginny shrugged her own clothes off, and then attended to Luna again, tasting her sweet skin, taking in as much as she could, so she could remember this night for the rest of her life. She would never, ever forget how she felt, what she was feeling at that moment, the raging fire inside her blazing and burning every inch of her body, mind, and soul.

And heart.

Ginny slid her hand down Luna's body and between her legs, caressing her gently, lovingly. Luna panted against her neck, whispering such wonderful things in Ginny's ear, and Ginny had never felt more loved in her whole life than she did at that moment.

Luna arched up off of the floor and into Ginny, and Ginny felt the prickling heat race up her spine and in her veins, felt the pleasure bubble inside her and rise. Luna breathed her name against her neck, and Ginny was broken, broken into a million smiling pieces. She was broken, but her heart was bursting, so full that she felt it swell with the myriad of feelings that Luna evoked in her.

Luna fell back, sighing and blinking up at Ginny, then reached up to kiss her again.

That was all it took. Ginny fell over the edge, falling falling falling and she never wanted to stop, the pleasure was too great, too much.

This time it was Luna who wrapped her arms around Ginny, and they lay there in the classroom, shaking and trembling together, their bare skin slick with fresh sweat.

Luna hummed happily against Ginny.

"Satisfied, are we?" Ginny mumbled as she sat up and tugged her clothes back on. Luna shook her head vigorously.

"Nope."  
Ginny raised an eyebrow as Luna smiled serenely.

"I'll never be satisfied. I can never have enough," Luna said, and Ginny felt her heart beat faster in her aching chest.

"Well"- Ginny began, but the door to the classroom slammed open, and there stood Snape, his robes more unbuttoned than usual, glaring in at them, his eyes wide and furious.

Damn.

"OUT!" Snape barked, stomping into the room and grasping Ginny's arm. He yanked her up, and then stepped over to Luna, who blinked up at him, naked as the day she was born.  
Even in the dim candlelight, Ginny could see Snape's face flush a rather unattractive purplish color.

"50 points each from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Snape growled, averting his eyes as Luna pulled her robes back on. "Follow me. I will chaperone you back to the party, where you should be right now."

Luna and Ginny followed Snape, but not before Ginny made a show of holding Luna's hand in her own. Snape glared at them, and they made their way back to Slughorn's party. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could have sworn that she saw Harry slip out of one of the deserted classrooms, his tie askew and his glasses lopsided. She glanced back at Snape, and his unbuttoned collar, and repressed a snort.

"I suggest you cease holding hands, unless you wish to break Mr. Thomas' heart tonight, Miss Weasley," Snape sneered. "Tis the season, isn't it?"

Snape flung the door open, and Ginny and Luna rushed inside, attempting to mingle with the rest of the crowd. Dean swarmed over to Ginny almost immediately.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over for you!"

Ginny shrugged, and caught Luna's eye again. Oh, she could lose herself in those ocean blue eyes, so beautiful, just like the rest of her.

She was her moon, her sea, her sky.

Her Luna.


End file.
